


A Flight to Love

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Comforts Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean's Fear of Flying, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Sam is in Ireland visiting Eileen and that's all well and good with Dean until he calls him up wanting help on a case... which means flying to Ireland





	A Flight to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head yesterday. Vaguely takes place in season 12.

Dean stared at his phone in horror. His mouth half-opened. Did Sammy really just ask him that?

“Dean, I’m serious we can really use your help on this.” Sam said on the other line

See, a few weeks back Sam flew over to Ireland to visit Eileen. There was no big bad to deal with and there was a lull on major hunts and Dean had encouraged Sam to peruse his love interest and fly over there for a visit when the female hunter had invited them. However, he did not expect Sam to find a hunt in Ireland… and need his help with it.

“Dean? You still there?”

He blinked and murmured. “Yeah, Sammy, I’m still here.” His mind was spinning. If he helped Sam on this case than that meant… he would have to fly over there. “Is there,” He started but Sam cut him off.

“No, you’re it. Trust me everyone else is off on their own case. I know you’re afraid of flying,”

“Pfft, I’m not afraid.” Dean lied

“Sure, I mean after all when we flew to Scotland you didn’t have a death grip on the armrests the whole time.” Sam sighed. “Look, we got a bit before the next attack if or information is right. Just get on a plane and come over… bring Cas with you.”

“Why?”

“So you can have a death grip on him when you take off.”

“I don’t,”

“Dean, just take Cas with you. I know he calms you down.”

“What does that mean?”

Sam didn’t answer him instead he said. “I got the tickets for you.”

Dean heard the chime of his e-mail on his phone indicating the tickets had come through. “Sam,” Then the line was dead. He looked at the e-mail. Sure enough, there were two tickets to Dublin Ireland. He let out a sigh and dialed Castiel’s number. A few short rings and the deep voice answered.

“Hello?”

Dean felt a small chill run up his spine when he heard Castiel’s deep voice on the other end. He mentally kicked himself. He knew Sam was right. Castiel would offer him a comforting presence on the flight. “Hey, Cas, I… uh need a favor.”

“What is it?”

“Umm, see Sam well he uh, found a hunt in Ireland and… wants me to fly over…” His heart pounded. He considered calling another hunter. Maybe, Jody, she was nice and motherly like. Hell, he could call his own Mom but he wasn’t sure what she was doing.

“Dean? Are you okay? I sense you are tense.”

“You can say that…” He looked at his hand and sighed. He was a man damn it. He told himself. He could do anything. “Sam got me two tickets. Could you come with?”

“Yes, of course.”

Dean gave him the address of the airport and told him when to meet him there. He hung up after that and left it at that.

***

Dean’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest. They had already gotten past security and were now waiting to board the plane. The longer it took the more nervous he got. He brought a book with him but nothing could distract him from the sheer terror he was dealing with on the inside. He sat there, staring at the wall and tapping his foot on the ground.

“Dean, is there something wrong?”

“Fine.” He lied to Castiel

The angel rolled his eyes. “I can clearly see you’re not fine.” He sighed. “You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

He jerked his head to his side and stared at the angel. “What?”

“Sam, he uh, told me about your fear of flying. Right after we got off the phone he sent me a text.”

Dean felt his face redden. “Yeah, well, I’m not afraid I,” He lied

He sighed. “Dean, it’s okay. I read on the internet ways to help you deal with your phobia.”

“Oh my God, you’re going to Dr. Phil me?”

“If by Dr. Phil you mean am I going to help you deal with this, then yes I am going to Dr. Phil you.”

“Cas.” He groaned and covered his face.

The announcements crackled on overhead. Their plane was ready to board.

Dean got up and Castiel followed him. They walked up to the boarding gate. At this point, Dean’s heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his head. He showed his ticket and stumbled onto the plane. He was vaguely aware of Castiel behind him as the flight attendant greeted him and informed him where his seat was. He walked back to the seat and sat down and Castiel sat beside him. He felt himself breathing heavy. He was on the damn thing now.

“Relax.” Castiel said softly. He reached out and laid his hand on Dean’s knee

Dean looked at the hand and somehow his heart pounded harder. This was not what he needed right now. An emotional crisis, on a plane with his best friend who he has feelings for that he won’t address now because he’s on a plane! He looked at Castiel and the angel looked at him with his dark blue eyes. “Cas?” He asked and his voice came out in a squeak

“You are going to be fine, Dean. I’m right here with you. How do you feel?”

He blinked. “How do I feel?” he asked. His voice came out way higher than he meant it to. He spotted them close the door on the plane. The captain announced they were preparing for take-off. “Oh man,” He said. He took in air in gulps. Why did he do this? He felt something rubbing his knee and he looked down.

Castiel ran his hand along Dean’s knee in a soothing motion. “You are okay, Dean, I got you.”

Dean looked at him then back at the hand. He felt a mixture of confused feelings; part turned on, part annoyed. He grabbed his hand and pulled it off the knee. “Cas,” He started then suddenly the plane was moving. Oh, God! They were taking off. He grabbed Castiel’s hand with all his strength. He was vaguely aware of the flinch that Castiel made at the squeeze. “Oh, oh no.” he screwed his eyes shut. He barely felt Castiel wrestle his hand from his and wrap both hands around Dean’s. He could hear him whisper in his ear.

“It’s okay, just breathe, Dean. I’m here.”

The plane stopped vibrating. They were in the air now. Dean opened his eyes and let out a few panting breaths. “Shit.” He mumbled. He looked at his hand now being held by Castiel’s. “Cas?” He pulled his hand away from his. “Umm, thanks.” He mumbled

“Anytime, Dean.” He said

Dean closed his eyes and tried to get his mind to relax. As long as he didn’t focus on it they would be in Ireland in no time. The plane shook and he let out a yelp and grabbed Castiel’s hand.

“Just some turbulence.” The angel said calmly

Dean didn’t let go this time. He stared at the hand. Yes, holding Castiel’s hand it brought him comfort. A comfort he hadn’t felt in forever. He ran his fingers along the top of Castiel’s hand. He liked this. He looked up at Castiel who gave him a faint smile. He smiled back and giggled nervously.

A flight attendant stopped at their seats. “Drinks gentleman?” She asked with a smile.

“No thank you. I don’t drink.” Castiel said

“I’ll take a beer or the strongest thing you got.” Dean managed to get out

She nodded and poured him a glass of a brown liquid and dropped some ice in it. “Here, honey.” She smiled and Dean took the drink. “By the way, you two are a cute couple.” She added as she rolled to the next seats.

Dean almost choked on his drink. “C-cute couple!” He yelped

“You are holding my hand.” Castiel said his tone indifferent

“Yeah, well, sometimes… friends do that.” He mumbled. He took a long sip of his beverage which turned out to be scotch. Thank God, because he needed a drink

“Dean, I have…” He watched the flight attendant move up to the next seats out of earshot. “I have observed humans for many years now and… the way you are holding my hand is more of a romantic gesture.”

Dean jerked his hand away from Castiel’s and glared at him. “Yeah, well, maybe I just needed a hand to hold.”

He rolled his eyes. “How long are we going to keep this up?” He looked at Dean. He was frowning, eyes narrowed, forehead wrinkled.

“Keep what up?”

“This,” He gestured between them. “Going on between you and me.” He sighed. “It’s frustrating.” He shook his head.

“I don’t want to talk about feelings.” Dean mumbled 

“Yeah, maybe I do, Dean.” Castiel took his hand with confidence. “Ever since Amara I became aware of how strong my feelings were for you. When you went off to die I thought… I thought I would never find happiness,”

“Cas,”

“Let me finish. I have wanted something… I don’t know what with you for a while and… I told you in that barn how I felt.” He looked away then back at him. He traced Dean’s hand with his finger. “I meant it. I want this…” He looked down at the hand then back at him.

“To hold hands?” Dean asked

He nodded. “Yes,” His voice was low now. It sent a chill up Dean’s spin.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he found himself staring at Castiel’s lips. He looked up into his eyes. Those eyes which he had always thought were beautiful.

“I know,”

His voice shook Dean out of his thoughts.

“That… you are uncomfortable with this affection. I know you are afraid of being judged for it. I know that some humans find this level of affection to be a weakness but I assure you it is not. Do not fear what others think of you, Dean.”

“Cas…” He leaned forward some he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He removed his hand from Castiel’s and was reaching up to his face when the plane shook again. “Son of a bitch!” He screamed and grabbed on to Castiel’s hand again and began to pant. He was vaguely aware of all the dirty looks he got from the other passengers. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

The intercom cracked to life and informed them they were coming in for the descent.

He clung to Castiel’s hand as the angel whispered sweet words to him and rubbed his back with his free hand. Dean tried to steady his breath and very slowly he felt his body relax. He made a mental note if he should ever god forbid fly again he was going to take Castiel with him. He relaxed no; he pretty much melted into Castiel’s touch. He listened to the angel’s grace hum in his chest as Castiel whispered soothing words over and over again.

It didn’t take long for the plane to land and Dean barely noticed. He heard the other passengers get up and Castiel whispered.

“Dean, we made it.”

Dean untangled himself from Castiel. He studied the angel as he stood up. He wasn’t as embarrassed at he thought he would be. He let out a soft sigh as he and Castiel got in line with everyone else.

They get through airport security and are out of the airport faster than Dean can say Impala. He hated airports almost as much as airplanes. Dean got them a rental car. The two of them hadn’t talked about what had happened on the plane. Not yet anyway. The rental employee pulled up with a sleek black car and they got in.

“Well, it’s no baby but it will do.” Dean said as he started the car. He eased the car out of the parking structure and out on the road. He gave Castiel an address to input in the GPS

“Are we going to finish our conversation on the plane?” He asked as he finished putting in the address in the car.

Dean let out a sigh. “So, you…” He looked over at Castiel who was looking back at him. His face was one determination. “You… uh,”

“Love you. I love you, Dean.” He said pointedly

He smiled. He couldn’t help it. He felt the words on his shoulders. He had known for a while he had feelings for Castiel. He just didn’t know what to do about them. He suspected that Sam knew as well which was why he sent him out here on this trip with Castiel in mind. To get them alone and talking. Dean thought back… Castiel had wanted to go with him to fight Amara. He was willing to die just to be with Dean so he wouldn’t die alone. Castiel was willing to lay down his life just to be with Dean. Then when he returned to the Bunker that hug… god, that hug it was like something amazing. Then in the barn… he told him how he felt and what did Dean do? Nothing… he just left him there. A prime opportunity that he didn’t take. Because why? Because he was afraid of what Sam would think, or his mother, or other hunters? Who cares if he is bi and with an angel? He pulled the car off to the side of the road.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked

“What I should have a long time ago.” Dean said his voice low. He leaned over and grabbed the back of Castiel’s head and pulled him forward. He crashed his lips into Castiel’s. The angel returned the kiss with equal vigor. Here they were making out in this rental car on the side of the road in Ireland. Dean felt his heart leap for joy as his mind shut off. He melted into the kiss and wanted more but the need for air outweighed that. He pulled away and broke off the kiss.

“Dean.” Castiel breathed. His face red and lips swollen

Dean smiled. He loved that he could make the angel look so shaken up. “Thank you for…

helping with the plane. I’m sorry that I, uh, never showed you how I felt before. I know… you’re right. I am afraid of what other’s think of me. I’m afraid that… people will judge me or… that us being a thing will open us up to attack but…” he sighed. “I love you, Cas. I have loved you for a long time… ever since Purgatory.” He reached up and stroked Castiel’s cheek.

The angel leaned into the touch. He smiled warmly a smile that Dean had never seen on his face before. “Dean.” He murmured. He took his hand and kissed it. “I love you so much.”

Dean went to speak again when his phone rang. He grabbed it and answered it. “Yeah?”

“Dean, did you make it in alright?” Sam asked on the other end

“Yeah, yeah,” He looked up at Castiel. “Uh, Cas helped me through the worst parts.”

Sam snickered. “Oh, I see.” He said in his all-knowing tone

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam laughed. “Are you on your way? Or do uh, need some uh, time alone with

Cas?”

Dean rolled his eyes. He didn’t want Sam getting in his business. “Dude, we are on our way we just stopped for… gas. Yeah, gas.”

Sam snickered again. “Sure, Dean, I’ll see you soon.”

He hung up the phone and looked at Castiel. He smiled. “Where was I?” he leaned in and they kissed again. He couldn’t believe he had waited this long to be with Castiel. He smiled to himself as he savored the moment. Sam would be alright until they got there. Castiel deepened the kiss and his hand roamed into Dean’s hair. Dean let out a content sigh. Yes, this was where he belonged. In Castiel’s arms. Who knows how long it would have taken them to get this point if he hadn’t gotten on that plane. He makes a mental note to thank Sam for coming to Ireland later as he sinks into Castiel’s kisses. He Hw


End file.
